


In Summertime, Our Love is Warm

by thekumquat



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, NSFW, i've never written het smut before please be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat
Summary: The dialogue wheel says that Hawke will only probably die, I say, clutching this fact to my cold dead heart.The first in a planned series of Hawke/Varric vignettes revolving around Hawke’s return from the fade, her recovery, and her newly blossomed romance with Varric that was a long time coming.





	1. Chapter 1

Varric hunched over the desk in his room, pen working furiously over the parchment and getting absolutely nowhere. He scratched out every sentence as soon as it was finished. They were dull, aimless, lifeless. Just like he felt.  

He crumpled up the page he was working on and threw it hard at the wall. Shit. Shit. Shit. His hand went so tight around the quill he thought it might break. _Shit_. Writing had always been his outlet, no matter how shitty things got, no matter how much trouble he was in, he could lose himself in his writing. But now? Nothing. Absolutely nothing could make him stop thinking about rushing through the rift, turning around, waiting for Hawke…and waiting, and waiting, and waiting. 

A pair of hands suddenly pressed over his eyes, slim, cold, slightly calloused. He startled and tried to turn but the hands held him fast. He sighed heavily. 

“Buttercup, I am _really_ not in the mood.“ 

"Guess again." 

He whipped around and this time the hands let him. Hawke grinned at him. She looked like crap.There were dark circles under her eyes and the yellows of barely-faded bruises on her jaw. Her hair was longer, tied back in a rough ponytail. She had a new scar bisecting her face, still pink and fresh, starting at her forehead, over the bridge of her nose, just barely missing her left eye. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

"Tada." 

He was out of the chair before he knew what he was doing; grabbed her by the collar and yanked her down. She fell to her knees with a bump and yelp. Varric kissed her, hand on the back of her neck, desperately, hungrily, trying not to cry and feeling a few tears leak out anyway. 

Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing him so tightly he could barely breathe. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to breathe. She was solid and real and that was all that mattered.

"Door,” she mumbled against his mouth. 

“What?” He couldn’t stop kissing her and she wouldn’t stop either. Every place their bodies pressed together put fire in his veins.  

 "Need to.“ She trailed off and slid her tongue against his. Everything else completely ceased to matter. The archdemon could have been attacking Skyhold at that very moment and Varric wouldn’t have lifted a finger to stop it.

With a groan that indicated the application of a tremendous amount of willpower, Hawke pulled away. 

"I need to close the door,” she gasped.

“Right,” Varric said, trying to catch his breath. She shut the door and turned back to him. Her hair had fallen out of its tie and was now hanging in her eyes, only emphasizing the dark heat there. His stomach seized up with an electric jolt of desire so strong it hurt. 

She leaned down and kissed him again, but he was four foot ten on a good day, and she was six feet tall. 

“Bed,” she ground out. They tumbled onto it, knocking books and bottles off the sidetable. Varric didn’t even care because they were kissing again.Fully dressed, their feet clunked together awkwardly. Hawke snorted a laugh. 

“What?" 

"We’re knocking boots,” she said. It was a terrible joke, but Varric laughed anyway. He felt so light he was sure if Hawke wasn’t pinning him to the bed, he’d float away.  

“Right,” Hawke said. “ Back to business.”  
  
She nearly tore off the rest of the buttons on his shirt getting it open and dove down to bite along his collarbone. He kicked his boots off a little too hard and sent one flying to his desk, hitting the ink pot. He had a brief moment to regret the sodden parchment and ink stained wood, but more important things were clamoring for attention.  
  
He tried to get his pants off without dislodging her mouth, with little success. 

“Wait, give me a second, I have to-" 

Hawke got off of him. Varric’s clothes had suddenly become extremely complicated. He got stuck halfway out of his shirt. He swore, glanced up at Hawke and froze. There stood before him the living, breathing Marian Hawke, gloriously naked. Varric swallowed dryly. 

"Holy shit.”

She stood there and let him look, lip turned up in a smirk, expression proud. He drank in the sight of her. The scar on her face wasn’t the only new one. There were older ones too, some he was there for and some he wasn’t. He knew the story behind every single one. He’d get the stories of the new ones sooner or later. Her skin was so pale she seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight that streamed through his window. 

His eyes caught on the planes of her stomach and the curve of her breasts, the muscles of her thighs and arms, always a surprise to enemies who thought a mage was bound to her staff. He reached for her and the moment snapped.She was back on him in a second, mouth hot on his. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs; he was grinding against her hip like some helpless schoolboy at his first time; her nails were dragging too hard over his arms. 

“I’m cutting the sleeves off all of your shirts,” she said. “These are _amazing_."She turned his head to mouth at the muscles of his bicep and that should have been slightly awkward, but it wasn’t. Hawke sat up, straddling his waist, but Varric shook his head. 

"No, get- I need you here.” He flipped them over, and pulled her legs up over his waist, bending her just enough that he could kiss her. 

“Oh much better,” she sighed. “Look at you with the clever ideas." 

"I’m full of them,” he said, flashing her a grin. 

“I am too. Here’s one: hurry up and fuck me.”    

That startled a laugh out of him. 

“So _bossy_." 

"It’s part of my charm." 

He kissed her, long and slow, hand sliding up to cup one breast. She arched her back, pressed against him. She  moaned in the back of her throat, the sound sending a shiver down his back. 

Every single fireplace in Skyhold suddenly roared to life, flames erupting from fresh wood and dead embers alike. For a moment, the flames towered and spat, reaching up into the chimneys and licking out flares that threatened to light rugs and clothing. Gradually, they died down, but still burned far too hot to be anything but magic.  Try as the castle might, it was several hours before anyone could get the flames to go out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has opinions on Varric and Hawke's new relationship. A series of banter dialogues as the squad bothers Varric while they traipse around Thedas saving the world.

Iron Bull: So. You and Hawke. 

Varric: *sighs irritably* What _about_ us, Tiny.

Iron Bull: Totally called it.

Varric: What? You did not! There was nothing _to_ call!

Iron Bull: I read your 'Tale of the Champion'. Nobody spends that long describing someone else's smile without being at least a little bit in love with them.

Varric: I was just trying to paint a good picture for the reader!

Iron Bull: And you ended up writing a book-long love letter to your girlfriend.

Varric: I didn't even know I loved her back then!

Iron Bull: But you did. And I could tell. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Cole: I'm glad Hawke is staying.

Varric: Me too, kid.

Cole: She makes all your hurting better. She doesn't even have to try. It's nice that you can breathe again.

Varric: Andraste's ass, kid, don't make me sound so melodramatic.

\------------------------------------------------------

Blackwall: Varric, will Hawke be travelling to Weisshaupt to join Alistair?

Varric: No, she's not in any position to go running around adventuring. You saw her; she barely made it to Skyhold in one piece.

Varric: I believe her exact words were "if I can't eat it or sleep on it, I don't care".

Blackwall: Or sleep with it, I assume.

[Iron Bull: Ha!

Sera: *laughs* Good one.]

Varric: Yeah, yeah.

\------------------------------------------------------

Varric: I'm sorry about what Hawke said earlier.

Solas: It was deserved. Her time in the fade was traumatic, and it was unkind of me to press her for information. My curiosity got the better of me.

Varric: I just feel like the egg comment went a little too far.

Solas: I will live.

[Sera: *laughs, snorts* _Egg._ ]

\------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra: I understand Hawke's friends will be joining us?

Varric: Just for a little while. Everyone wants to check in on her. Make sure she's actually alive. Junior's even coming down from wherever Aveline took him.

(Cole: Carver cried when he got your second letter.

Varric: Ha! Seriously?

Cole; They were happy tears.

Varric: Aww, he really does care! Oh I'm definitely telling Hawke.)

Cassandra: You must be looking forward to seeing them again.

Varric: Yeah, it'll be just like old times. Well. Not exactly like old times. Nobody's going to blow anything up. Probably.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra: You and Hawke-

Varric: No. We are _not_ having this conversation.

Cassandra: I find it rather sweet.

Varric: _What?_

Cassandra: The two of you. Business partners becoming dearest friends, a growing love between them, victory snatched from the jaws of death. It is quite... romantic.

Varric: Hey, my love life is not some cheap paperback tripe for you to moon over.

Cassandra: Are you sure? I'm fairly certain you wrote a book about it.

\------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra: Varric, were you thinking of Hawke when you wrote Swords and Shields?

Varric: No! I based the Guard Captain off of _Aveline_. She and Hawke are nothing-- shit.

Cassandra: I'm sure the guard captain would be flattered if she ever found out.

Varric: What, you don't want to get your hands dirty, so you're going to outsource my murder?

\------------------------------------------------------

Vivienne: You and Hawke make for quite the couple.

Varric: *groans* Is _everyone_ going to bring this up? 

Vivienne: It's the gossip of the year, darling!

Varric: Yeah, I know. Everyone in Skyhold keeps coming up to congratulate me.

Vivienne: Oh, Varric. Not just Skyhold.

Varric: Oh no.

Vivienne: It's made the rounds in Orlais _and_ the Free Marches. I would be shocked if the news hasn't made it to Fereldan as well. 

Varric: _Shit_.

Vivienne: I've had so many letters from nobles requesting the details I can hardly keep up.

Varric: And you told them it's none of their business, right?

Vivienne: What's wrong with sharing a little joy in these trying times?

Varric: You're an evil woman.

Vivienne: *laughs*

\------------------------------------------------------

Sera: So Varric, that first week when Hawke stayed in your room and didn't come out, did you two spend the whole time doin' it?

Varric: No! She was _sleeping_. She barely made it out of the fade in one piece.

Sera: Oh. Still, dwarf and a human. Bet that gets interestin'. In bed.

Varric: I am absolutely not discussing my sex life with you.

Sera: She must be pleased. You can go straight on her.

Varric: 'Straight on her'?

Sera: You know. 'Stead of going down-

Varric: Andraste's flaming ass, Sera!

\------------------------------------------------------

Dorian: _So._

Varric: *groans* Not you too, Sparkler.

Dorian: Oh absolutely me too. I saw you two at the tavern last night. The way you look at her like she hung the stars in the sky! The way she looks at you as though precious stones fall from your lips when you speak! You make an adorable couple.

Varric: Hey, how about this; we can talk about Hawke and I as much as you want, if I can ask questions about you and Bull.

Dorian: Hmph. Fine. Comment retracted.

[Bull: Hey if I tell stories, do I get to hear about your sex life?

Varric/Dorian: _NO._ ]

\------------------------------------------------------

Varric: Okay, let's hear it.

Solas: Excuse me?

Varric: Your opinion on me and Hawke. Everybody else has had their say. Let's hear it. I'm sick of waiting.

Solas: Well if you insist. I was simply thinking that it was surprising you did not come to the conclusion sooner. I hear you two were quite close.

Varric: Just because a man and a woman are good friends does not automatically mean they're in love.

Solas: Well, yes. But you were.

Varric: Look, we were kind of preoccupied at the time.

Solas: I was not passing judgment. You are the one who requested my opinion.

 


End file.
